


Jealousy is an ugly thing

by Lunatic_Shipper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Also you can pry Force-Sensitive Finn from my cold dead hands, BD-1 and Cal Kestis are babes btw I love them, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), I also changed the timing of the game so he's same age group as the rest, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm really proud of some of this, Jealous Poe Dameron, Jedi Cal Kestis, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Rey (Star Wars), M/M, Probably OOC so sorry about that, Probably won't even give it up then tbh, So I'll stop now, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order Spoilers, Stormpilot, but that was an accident, hope you like it, not kylo ren friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Shipper/pseuds/Lunatic_Shipper
Summary: Finn becomes a Jedi a few months after the war is over, meets Cal Kestis and Poe gets Jealous as a result.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin (background), Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Jealousy is an ugly thing

**Author's Note:**

> Ages real quick:
> 
> Poe- 35  
> Finn - 25  
> Rey - 23  
> Cal - 26  
> Merrin - 24

The war against the First Order ended 2 months ago. Poe, as the Resistance's leader (with Finn obviously, but more on him in a second) is extremely busy. He has to start finding planets that are safe for people to start homes on. Send homes the fighters whose homes are still there to go too. As well as sending his condolences in holovids to any remaining friends and families of the victims of war and the fighters lost in the Resistances fight. Finn's always with him when he makes those videos as thanks to Poe's decision to make him a General alongside him it's his duty to send his condolences as well. 

Speaking of Finn, he finally confessed to Poe what he was going to tell Rey during their near death experience. 

~~ A month and a half ago ~~

Poe has once again asked Finn to confide in him about what he wanted to tell Rey. Finn finally gave in, he sighs and nods his head before turning to face Poe properly. "I... I was going to tell her that I was Force Sensitive..." 

Poe stares at him in silence looking slightly hurt. 

"I wanted to tell you too of course! It's just, she's one of the last Jedi and I thought she had a right to know if we _were_ about to die." Poe's look of hurt doesn't ease up much so Finn keeps explaining.

"You do too of course! It's just... I know how weary you were of the Force after what happened to you on that Star Destroyer, not that I can blame you obviously, but I didn't want me telling you to push us apart..." Poe finally smiles at Finn and throws his arm around Finn's shoulder. 

"Buddy! I have been weary of the Force since then I'll be honest. But I grew up with a Force Tree in my garden. Besides I had an inkling after Starkiller when Rey said you had fought Kylo Ren with _Luke Skywalker's_ Lightsaber until she got there." Finn looks up at Poe from where he had bowed his head. 

"You don't mind?" 

Poe laughs slightly. "Don't mind?! Buddy, like I said I grew up with a Force Tree in my garden and had two parents who fought under Princess Leia Organa. Then _I_ grew up to fight under Leia Organa! Of course I don't mind. I think it's awesome!" He stops talking so excitedly for a minute. 

"Have you told Rey?"

Finn nods his head. "I have, I told her maybe a week ago? Soon after the war was officially over. She asked if I wanted to become a Jedi."

Poe stands up straight in awe. "She what? What did you say?" 

"Well... I said two things. I said that I wanted to but not under the ways of the old Jedi order cause that thing fell _twice_ to which she agreed and told me if I said yes I could help her rebuild the Order. But... I also told her that I wanted to wait until I told you to give her my answer. Because if this did pull us apart I wasn't going to go full Jedi, you mean too much to me."

Poe smiles but quickly grabs hold of Finn's wrist and starts running. "Where are we going?" Finn shouts over his chuckling. 

Poe snaps his head back with a grin. "We're going to find Rey!" With that he starts running a little faster.

~~ Present Day ~~

Rey agreed to train Finn and since then she's been training him. The three of them, as well as the rest of Black one and a few Resistance Members with no homes to go to have stayed on base. Rey and Finn do several hours of training every day and Finn is picking everything up with considerable ease. Rey thinks he's a natural and strong with the Force. Poe thinks that while he is strong with the Force it's also a left over thing of the First Order where failure wasn't an option. Finn has heard both of their theories and thinks that Poe is closer to the mark as it wouldn't be the only thing that was left over from a lifetime of brainwashing. For example, no matter how late he goes to bed or how much he tries to tire himself out, Finn will wake up at exactly half 5 in the morning no matter what as he was forced to in the First Order.

One thing that Finn has changed since he was a Stormtrooper. Is the regulation hair cut. His hair isn't _long_ but compared to how it's been all his life it feels long to him. He's grown it out a little and it now falls to the middle of his ears just because he _can_. Because he doesn't have to get it cut every two weeks. Poe was more than willing to help him tie the little braid he has on the side of his head. 

Poe catches glimpses of their training sessions sometimes. Each time he does it makes him out of breath. Because Poe well knows that Finn is attractive. (He has never understood why the First Order wasted such a healthy, fit young man on sanitation.) But watching him train with Rey is something else. Rey has been training and practicing with the Force for longer than Finn, so he rarely ever _wins_ one of their training battles. But! He does land some hits on her, and manages to pull/ push her across their practice area. They usually go for about 3 rounds whenever they practice and by the end of those 3 rounds Finn is tired, out of breath and sweaty. Poe, with his huge crush on Finn, temporarily malfunctions at the sight every time for about 10 seconds. 

He comes to the end of their training session today, with BB-8 following at his feet, as the two are meant to be recording some more holovids in just under an hour. When he gets there he sees Finn pull Rey towards him before hitting them with the staff he trains with. She gets knocked down out of their allowed area, meaning Finn wins. He throws his hands up with a cheer before helping Rey up. "Well done Finn." Finn smiles at her as Poe walks into the area. Finn's face lights up when he spots Poe. 

"Poe! I'm not late am I?" 

Poe shakes his head once his brain catches up. "Not at all Buddy. Still got about an hour so you can freshen up before we start."

Finns grins at him before handing his staff back to Rey and heading towards his room. Rey smirks at him sightly as he watches the man leave. "Enjoying the view Dameron?" Poe snaps his head back to Rey.

"I don't know what you mean." 

BB-8 beeps at him, before rolling into Poe's shins.

"Ouch! Okay, yes I am. Happy?" Rey smirks at him as BB-8 spins itself in a circle. Grumbling to himself Poe crosses his arms and leaves, BB-8 following after a chirped goodbye to Rey.

Poe is only in his room for a total of 10 minutes before Finn walks in. Dressed with slightly damp hair. He gives Poe a smile and pats BB-8 on the head as he drops onto the bed with him. With a tight smile Poe picks up the list of names and tells BB-8 to start recording. 

They get through 30 names before the two decide to leave it for the day. BB-8 downloads all 30 videos onto holodiscs so they can be sent to the appropriate recipients. 

"You doing okay Poe?" 

The pilot places the list down and takes a breath before turning to the younger. "I'm alright. It's just that doing these reminds me of the one me and my dad got about my mum that night."

Finn smiles softly at Poe and stands up. "Let's go get something to eat okay Poe? Maybe you could even schedule a trip back to Yavin 4 sometime soon." Poe nods and follows Finn out of the room, with BB-8 rolling into it's charging station. 

"I'd like that I haven't seen my dad in a while. With the war being over I'd like to go home and let him see I made it out the other side." 

Finn just smiles and nods. "Well I think that can be arranged, General Dameron." 

Poe smiles at him. "Thank you General." Poe turns down a corridor before stopping dead in his tracks. "You should come with me! I bet you'd love my dad, besides I wanna show you that Force Tree I told you about."

Finn smiles before continuing down the hallway. "I'd love too."

They get to the canteen and grab some food before being joined by Rey. 

She sits down with them and turns to Finn quickly. "Finn. We're rebuilding the Jedi Order right?" Finn nods his head. "Well. I want to change a lot of things. There was a lot wrong with it. Firstly they recruited _4-year-olds_ to be Padawans. Secondly you would be training for almost a decade to become a full fledged Jedi." Finn nods his head slightly to show he understands and is listening to her. "Well. I think that's a load of kriff. So. You know how I built my own Lightsaber after burying Luke and Leia's right? Well I want you to do the same. I think that becoming a Jedi should be a matter of skill. Not a matter of time." Poe just glances between the two. "I want you to go to Ilum and find your Kyber crystal,   
and build your Lightsaber. When you get back I'll set a series of tasks to how you've learnt everything I've taught you. If you can pass those tests, I'll battle you. You win you pass. Sound good?" 

Finn smiles at her. "Sounds fair." Rey nods and smiles back, happy that he gets what her point was. Which was to make Jedi training a case by case situation where each Jedi Master has to _care_ for their Padawans.

"Well then. I'll give you the co-ordinates and Poe can fly you there if you agree?" Poe nods quickly. "Great. The tests will be ready and set up for when you get back, which if you leave in the next couple hours should be about 3 days." Finn nods as Rey stands up. Finn jumps from his seat and runs to his room. 

As he runs out Jessica Pava walks into the canteen and takes a seat next to Poe. "What's got him so happy?"

Poe turns to her with a bright smile on after seeing Finn so happy. He begins to explain to the best of his ability. "Well you know how Rey wants to rebuild the Jedi Order and Finn was helping while learning from her." She nods slightly. "Well Rey just dropped by and explained that she's come up with a new way of testing Padawans to see whether they're ready to become Jedi. She thinks Finn is so she's going to implement it." Jessica hums in approval.

Before she can make much more of a comment Finn runs back into the room with a bag on his shoulder. "What are you waiting for Flyboy?" Poe chuckles and stands up.

"See ya later Flyboy." Jessica jokes as he leaves. He turns back to roll his eyes at her before following after Finn. 

When he gets to the hangar he sees Finn stood in front of the Millennium Falcon. "Chewbacca said we could take the Falcon as long as you promise not to crash it." Poe laughs and enters the ship, heading straight to the cockpit.

"Rey gave you the co-ordinates right?" 

Finn nods and leans over Poe to input them, before taking the co-pilot seat. "Excited much?" 

Finn rolls his eyes slightly. "I can't help it. Rey said Ilum is beautiful. Not to mention you can't just take _any_ Kyber crystal. Everyone has a specific crystal that belongs to them. It's why not many people can use other's Lightsabers. It's partly why General Organa was so surprised when Rey told her I fought with her brothers Lightsaber when I had never met him and didn't _really_ know who he was do to the Orders brainwashing." Poe just nods and starts the launch sequence with a quick smile towards Finn. 

They make it to Ilum within 8 hours. Poe lands the Falcon and Finn immediately jumps out of the cockpit to run outside. He stops almost as soon as he gets off the ship, stood staring at the white mountains of Ilum in front of the beautiful blue sky. Poe stands behind him leaning against the door waiting for Finn to notice him. While Finn knows he's there it takes him a second to acknowledge the other man because he's so awestruck by the sight in front of him.

"Poe it's beautiful! It's so clean!" Poe nods and stands beside staring at the mountains as well.

"It is. You ready to go?" 

Finn takes one last look at the scenery before nodding and setting off. 

After they've been walking for a few silent minutes Poe calls out to him. "How do you know where you're going?" 

Finn looks over his shoulder at Poe, who's a few steps behind. "Ah, well I told you how everyone has their own Kyber crystal right?" Poe nods. "Well, to make sure you get the right one, the crystal leads you towards itself. Short answer I can feel it."

Poe nods slowly. "Force stuff?"

Finn chuckles. "Force stuff." 

When they get to the right cave, Finn is surprised to see a few Stormtrooper helmets lying in the snow. "You think there are Order sympathizers in there?" 

Finn stares at the helmet before kneeling down next to it. "I don't think so. It's pretty deep in the snow. But Rey said that while it snows a lot here there are barely ever snow storms. They were probably here a while ago. I think they've been here since before we ended the war." Poe nods accepting the answer as Finn stands up and walks into the cave.

"So how far into the dark cave are we going?"

Finn chuckles but looks around the cave. "Not too far I don't think. You don't have to follow me in you know." The pilot nods but gestures for Finn to keep walking. Rolling his eyes softly he does as suggested. 

20 minutes of walking (and a little climbing) later and Finn knows they're getting close to his crystal. They enter a small cave but before they get to the other side where a small exit lies he feels his crystal. Looking around the cave he spots it and snaps it off. He turns around and holds it out to Poe happily. Holding it up to the light, he checks what colour it'll be. After a second the crystal turns purple. He smiles before looking from his crystal to the exit. 

"Let's go. I'll put the Lightsaber together on the way back." Poe nods and leads the way out of the cave.

By the time they get back to the ship Finn is practically vibrating with the excitement of seeing what his completed Lightsaber will look like. He runs off to put it together with a shouted 'thank you' to Poe. Smiling fondly Poe walks to the cockpit and locks the doors. They can head off once Finn has his Lightsaber ready. 

Poe finds Finn hunched over a table, fitting his Lightsaber together, the crystal sat beside it on the table. Once he has everything fit together he picks up the crystal and slots it into place. He picks it up, stands it on the table and flicks the switch. When it ignites, it's a deep purple. One that if you ask Poe, fits Finn as the light reflects off his skin. If you were to ask Finn, he'd say it's a purple that would've contrasted nicely with Poe's bright orange flight-suit. 

He flicks the switch to extinguish the blades light. Which is when Poe coughs lightly to make himself known. Finn turns to face him as he attaches the saber to his belt. "Nice Lightsaber." 

Finn smiles at him. "Thanks Poe. For flying me here... For... well for everything really." 

Poe walks over to him and slings an arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer. "No problem Finn. Anything for my Buddy." Finn smiles at Poe and opens his mouth like he want to say something, but is interrupted by a beeping from the cockpit, which, most likely, means Rey is trying to contact them. Finn sighs a little, shakes his head and leaves towards the cockpit. Poe follows him almost immediately. 

It is Rey trying to contact them, as Poe can hear her voice coming from the cockpit.

"Did you get it? What colour is it?"

"I did and it's purple."

"Well done Finn. The tests are all ready for you so when you get back come find me."

"Alright, see you soon Rey."

Poe walks into the cockpit as Finn hangs up the holocall. "Ready to go?" Finn nods and jumps into his copilot seat. "Let's get back then, Jedi Finn." Chuckling slightly, Finn leans back in his seat fiddling with the leather handle of his new weapon. Poe smiles at him before drawing his attention to the window and ship controls. 

The two make it back to base the next day. Looking out the window, Finn sees Rey and Jessica stood outside the Falcon. Seemingly waiting for them. Getting up the two walk through the ship towards the exit. Rey motions to the Lightsaber on Finn's hip so he picks it up and ignites it, showing her the colour. She stares at it for a second, her eyes flickering to Poe causing Finn to glare at her, before nodding her head and smiling. 

"You ready?" 

Finn presses the button on the side turning 'off' his new weapon. Rey gestures for him to follow her so he does as she runs off, but not before waving a quick goodbye to Poe. And Jess, he's not rude after all. 

"Wanna follow them?" She asks quickly.

Poe nods immediately, watching as Finn runs off. "Kriff yes."

Rey has set up a series of platforms in their usual training area. Taking one look at the set up, Finn understands he'll have to make use of a lot of the tricks Rey has taught him to make it up to her. She's stood waiting on the top platform with her unlit Lightsaber in her hand. He nods once to himself, attaches his Lightsaber to his hip before taking a running start towards the first platform. 

Making his way to the second platform he notices the bigger gap between this and the next platform. Looking around he sees the side of another platform and runs along it to propel his jump up to the one above him. Once he gets into a standing position, he sees Rey 1 platform above him. Pulling his Lightsaber from his waist he jumps to the last platform and hears the noise of Rey igniting her weapon

Igniting and bringing his own weapon into a guard position upon landing was the right move to make. Once his weapon is up, Rey is directly in front of him trying to force his saber backwards. After a 5 second standstill where neither makes a move, Finn kicks Rey's leg out from underneath her, but she rolls out of the way off his attack, using the Force to throw him backwards as she does so. Finn places his hand on the floor to slow down his slide so he doesn't fall of the edge. As he stands up, Rey is running at him   
again Lightsaber in a similar position Kylo Ren's was in. In a moment of phantom pain and a _little_ PTSD, he jumps backwards, swings his blade and uses the Force to push her backwards. As she is pushed backwards Finn presses a hand against his lower back, rolling his shoulder. But the moment passes immediately as Rey regains her balance. 

Poe however, spots the movement from where him and Jess are watching the fight. He was previously distracted with the way Finn was moving. But he noticed the second he stared at Rey and his shoulder tensed. Noticed how he immediately went to protect himself. How he checked the places Kylo Ren had hurt him. But he allows himself to get distracted by the attractive man again, seeing he is still focused and calm. So he waves off Jess's curious look and focuses back on Rey and Finn's fight. 

Up on the platform Rey had noticed how Finn's stance had changed. He's hunched over lightly, protecting one shoulder but not enough to let her see his back. His Lightsaber is being held in one hand though this time. Rey takes a step forwards but Finn's stance doesn't change. She starts running towards him so Finn swings his weapon causing Rey to jump out of the way. He swings the blade backwards in the opposite direction keeping Rey where she is. He jumps backwards to the edge of the platform. Trying to think of   
a way to beat her. He points his Lightsaber towards the ground as he thinks. When Rey starts running forwards he pulls his Lightsaber up to block her attack. She swings so he swings up to meet her bringing their blades into a lock. Rey gives him a cheeky smile after a second causing Finn to pull out of the lock. He takes 3 quick steps back out of her range. Her grin doesn't dissapear forcing him to realise that's what she wanted him to do. As she takes a small step and starts her swing, he jumps backwards again,  
to the edge of the platform. Her blade barely misses him. Grazing the front of his shirt. He takes a quick glance at his shirt before looking up at Rey. He thinks quickly for something that might catch her off guard. 

Coming up with an idea, he starts running the edge of the platform. Halfway across, he throws his still ignited Lightsaber towards her. He uses his, at the moment shallow, connection with the blade to turn it off as it gets closer to her. Even though it was turned off Rey doesn't catch it, she lowers her head and it goes flying behind her. He quickly starts running towards her. Holding one hand out to pull his Lightsaber back towards him. Rey holds her weapon up to block anything he might do after calling his weapon back. Instead, he ducks her saber and slides past her to pick up his saber and turn it on. 

Once it's ignited, he holds it behind her back so that she can feel the heat from the blade. Holding her hands up in surrender, Rey turns around and douses her own blade. Finn does the same, reattaching it to his belt. Before Rey can say anything, Poe and Jess start cheering and clapping. Finn and Rey smile before Rey gestures for him to kneel. He does so, bowing his head as well. She reignites her Lightsaber and hovers it over each of his shoulders for a second in order to knight him as a Jedi. Once she turns her Lightsaber of, Finn stands back up. Everyone congratulates Finn, before he heads to his room. Poe, of course, follows him. 

~~ A month later ~~

It's been 3 months since the First Order fell. Poe and Finn finally finished sending all the holovids to the victims families. Rey and Finn have been talking about trying to find some surviving Force Sensitives (not just children mind you) to build the new Jedi Order. They're leaving on their trip this morning and don't know how long they'll be gone for. 

Finn told Poe that he didn't have to go with her and he could stay on base to help. 

"Finn. You've told me before that you want to see the Galaxy. So go."

"But you haven't even been able to take a trip home yet and you started planning that almost 2 months ago..." 

Poe shakes his head. "Finn. Buddy. I can take a trip home whenever. You go help Rey." 

Finn pauses for a few seconds, but does nod in agreement. "I _will_ make sure you get that trip home okay Poe? And I'll come with you to see that Force Tree you told me about. Meet the dad you're so proud of and everything." Poe's heart clenches unfairly at those words. His hand finds it's way to his mother's ring that always resides around his neck. Finn's eyes are drawn to the action. "Will you ever tell me about that ring?" 

Poe looks down to the ring in his hands. "When you get back from this trip sure." 

Finn rolls his eyes fondly. "Making sure I go with Rey right?"

Poe nods sharply. "You got it buddy now go. She's waiting on the Falcon. I'll tell you once you get back." Finn nods before running in the direction of the hangar, Lightsaber hanging from his waist. As a pilot with a thing for Jedi, the Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa crushes come to mind, the sight does things to Poe's mind so he has to turn around to go back to what he was doing. 

When Poe gets to his room that night he is temporarily surprised to find BB-8 isn't in there. Before remembering he wanted to go with Finn. Poe sighs and drops onto his bed hoping Finn and BB come back soon. 

On the Falcon, Rey drops into the pilot seat, Finn dropping beside her. 

"Where are we going first?"

She shrugs, reaching for the joystick. 

"Trust the Force?" 

"Trust the Force."

With that she pushes a few buttons, pulls the stick back and the falcon shoots up into the air and into Hyperspace. 

They fly through Hyperspace for about half an hour before they decide to stop. When they return to regular space, they see a planet in the distance. "Want to explore?" 

Finn nods quickly. "You know it." Smiling happily, she pushes the joystick down, flying the ship closer to the planet in front of them. "What do you think we'll find down there?" 

Rey glances at him from the planet. "I dunno. But I'm excited to find out. Besides, we can protect ourselves from anything that might be down there." Finn glances down between them where their Lightsabers rest, nodding in agreement. 

As Rey lands the ship, Finn notices that it's raining. He runs from the cockpit with Rey as they're both excited to experience rain for the first time. BB-8 rolls through the ship after them. The door opens as they get to it and the two Jedi pause. Rey is awestruck by the sight of rain. So is Finn, but Finn is struck by the sight. The way the planets sun hits each drop of rain in such a different way that they all look like small crystals. Holding the edge of his hand out a few droplets hit his fingers, splashing like water. So he takes a step out of the ship. Being outside the Falcon makes the view more prominent. He's stood in the rain now but the droplets hit so softly he can hardly even tell. He looks off into the distance where the sky almost looks reflective as an after effect of the planets rain. He turns to BB-8 who stopped next to Rey. 

"BB, can you take pictures or is there a holo on the Falcon somewhere?" 

BB-8 rolls in a small circle. Telling Finn that he can take pictures, but they'll be stored and only viewable on the holo in Poe's room back on base. Finn nods his head in acceptance. He wanted to take a picture for Poe anyway. To show Poe the planets he gets to visit. 

"Can you take a picture of the scenery then BB?" 

BB-8 whirs happily before the little, usually blue, light beneath his eye briefly turns red. He trills a few seconds later to tell Finn that he took the picture. 

(What he didn't tell Finn is that despite how Finn stepped out of the way in order to just capture the rain, BB-8 turned a little to get Finn in it too. Knowing his owner and friend more than well enough to know he'd want to see the look of pure joy, excitement and awe on the ex Stormtroopers face.)

Finn turns back to Rey and holds out his hand. "Come on, it feels nice." Rey nods, almost weary, before stepping out of the ship after BB-8. 

She sighs slightly when the first few drops of rain hit her skin. "You're right it does feel nice." Finn nods his head happily before picking a direction and walking side by side with Rey. 

  
~~ Back on the resistance base ~~

With nothing to on base for the minute, Poe decided to catch up on some well needed sleep. He lies down and gets comfortable but before he drifts off, the holo on his desk lights up. Thinking it might be something else, Poe puts aside the idea of a nap for now to check the holopad. When he picks it up he sees that BB-8 has taken a picture, meaning it was sent here to keep safe. He opens it curiously before smiling at the picture that greets him. 

Finn is stood off to one side and immediately Poe knows his little droid had turned to get Finn in the picture for him. Looking at the picture closer he notices the look on Finn's face and his smile stretches even wider. Finn looks so happy to be experiencing something as mundane as rain. But the little traitorous part of his brain is jealous of the fact that it isn't _him_ showing Finn the galaxy, like he so wants to do. But that is rationalized by the realisation that neither is Rey. She was probably just as excited as Finn to experience the rain. She doesn't know enough about the galaxy to show him around it. The traitor inside of his brain speaks up again with a whisper of 'good'. So Poe quickly kicks that thought and voice to the back of his head and locks it up. 

Finn isn't his, so he has no right to be jealous over him. 

~~ Back with Finn and Rey ~~

The group of three walk across the planet for a few hours when the sun starts setting. "Wanna head back to the ship to make camp?" 

Rey looks up at the sky before nodding. "That's probably for the best yeah." With that the group turn around and start walking the way they came. 

They make it back to the Millennium Falcon by nightfall. Rey heads into the ship to get some of the rations they bought with them, while Finn starts picking up some kindling for a fire. The two of them decided they wanted to sleep under the stars upon seeing how many there were when night fell. Finn places all the kindling in a pile, before waving BB over. BB-8 flicks open his hatch and the small flame he uses for a thumbs up appears. Leaning his circular body forwards, he lights the kindling on fire, which soon turns into one that will actually provide them with warmth once the dry, dead leaves Finn found catch on fire. 

Rey exits the ship with two bags of rations, tossing one to Finn as she walks over to the fire. Opening the rations, Finn stares into the fire as he picks at them. 

"Any idea where you want to head next?"

Rey thinks for a second after this question.

"How about we check the planets close to Ahch-To? That's where the first Jedi temple was built so I assume the nearby planets would hold somewhat of a connection with the Force. They might be worth exploring at least." 

Finn smiles as he continues to pick at his rations. "That would make sense yeah. Good thinking Rey." Rey smiles at him before they finish their rations in a comfortable silence. 

The two head back into the Falcon once the fire starts dying out and head towards the sleeping areas on the ship. They decide to head towards that solar system in the morning when they wake up.

BB-8 follows Finn into his chosen sleeping area and rolls into a corner to shut down for the night. Finn smiles at the memory of the rain again before dropping onto the small bed and going to sleep.

Finn wakes up, as always when dawn breaks. He leaves his room, making sure to be careful not to bump into BB as it could force him out of sleep mode. It doesn't matter that he manages it as BB turns back on as he opens the door. The droid beeps at him in curiosity. "Don't worry BB. It's just the Order's conditioning. No emergency. I'm just gonna walk around for a bit." BB-8 beeps again before rolling over to him. "You joining me?" The droid nods his head and follows Finn out of the room towards the front of the  
ship. "We're not gonna be gone for long okay? Rey wakes up quicker than Poe does. I just wanna watch the sun rise first." BB-8 beeps once again before following the Jedi out the ship to the campfire from last night. Finn sits down in the grass and smiles when he sees the bright orange colour of the sky that morning. It reminds him of Poe's flight-suit which makes him happy. He turns to the little droid (who had just taken another picture to send to Poe). "How come you came with us by the way? I thought you'd have stayed with Poe." BB trills in a way that sounds almost sad. But the meaning is a lot nicer. He tells Finn that he enjoys his company and because Poe couldn't come with them, he'd watch the start of the knew Jedi order for him. Finn smiles before staring at the sky again. 

A little over an hour later and Rey wakes up, the sky is now more pink than orange. She joins the two outside for a minute before ushering them into the cockpit so they can get going to their next destination. "Wouldn't want you to be gone from lover-boy for too long." 

Finn holds a hand over his chest in mock hurt. "I told you that in confidence Rey!" She just chuckles, which causes Finn to start laughing as well. When the laughter dies down, Rey sets the co-ordinates for Ahch-To and sends them into Hyperspace. 

They reach Ahch-To after 2 days of flying. They fill the time with meditating and a few games of holochess. When they reach Ahch-To's orbit, Rey's mood dampens. She can feel the hole Luke's death left on the planet. He was hiding there for many years after all. Finn can feel it too, but because he never came here when Luke was alive he just feels like something is missing. He only _knows_ that it's Luke's death that makes the planets Force feel empty like this is because he knows this is where Luke hid away for years. They land on Ahch-To and Rey exits the ship in silence. 

"We can go to the next planet if it's too hard to be here?" 

Rey turns to him and shakes her head. "We can spend the night here, head for the closest planet in the morning." Finn nods and leaves the ship to go explore for a few hours. 

He makes it back to the Falcon by nightfall and notices that Rey is camped outside the ship. "Sleeping outside here?" She nods and throws one of the blankets she has over to him. He takes the spot next to her and chuckles as BB rolls in between them, beeping happily in an attempt to cheer Rey up. 

She falls asleep quicker than Finn. Which doesn't surprise him. Being on this planet must have been more than a little emotionally draining for her. Sure she didn't know Luke Skywalker for long, but he was the one who taught her how to use the Force more or less. He was her Jedi Master, albeit an unwilling one for a while, but her Master none the less in her eyes. 

Finn heads back into the ship when he wakes up, so that it's powered up ready for her to pilot when she wakes. On his way back out he also grabs her some rations. 

By the time Finn gets back outside, BB-8 is up and whirring around and Rey is sat up rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Eat something before we head off okay?" She nods and accepts the bag he hands her. Almost as soon as the small metallic bag is empty he helps her up and they head onto the Falcon to check out the nearest planet. 

Once they're out of Ach-To's orbit Rey turns to Finn, gesturing to the controls. "Ready?" He nods and Rey sends them into Hyperspace, sending them closer to the next planets they've decided to explore.

When they pull out of Hyperspace they can see two planets in the distance. Although one of them is further away than the other. "Which one first Finn?"

Following her gaze out of the windscreen he stares at the two planets. Taking both of them in he thinks the further one looks greener on the surface than the one in front of it. Growing up in First Order bases far away from _any_ type of nature has definitely given him an appreciation for vegetation. Which he thinks is fair enough. So he says as much to Rey. "The further one looks like there's more plants on it." With the information she asked for, Rey pushes the stick forwards taking them towards the planet. 

They start orbiting the planet about 10 minutes later. As they start landing, Finn is pleased to see that he was right and that this planet is indeed very green. 

He sits in the cockpit for a few more seconds before pointing at a mountain-like structure in the background. "Hey Rey, what is that?"

  
She looks at where he's pointing before shrugging his shoulders. "No idea, wanna find out?"

Finn nods quickly. "Of course. Working our way through the planet though right?"

She nods in response and leads the two out of the ship. BB-8 rolls out after them. As they head out across the plains, BB-8 almost rolls into a hole. "BB!" He leans down and picks up the droid before placing him back down. "You alright?" Beeping softly, the droid turns his head to look down the hole he nearly fell into. "I think you nearly fell into a creatures nest. Be careful alright BB?" He nods his head before heading off again. Finn rolls his eyes softly at the droid before following in step with Rey. On their way through the planet and spot a cave in front of them. The two share a look and silently agree that they want to explore it. 

They step inside and see that it must have been someone's base for a long time as there is research papers covering the walls, along with statues that are crumbling and aged. 

"I wonder who this belonged to."

Finn nods and continues looking around. "They must be gone now, whoever it was." BB-8 is rolling around the rooms looking at things as well. A few minutes later and they had looked at everything in the room. Finn heads for the exit, Rey and BB following not long after. 

"This planet is so beautiful." 

Rey nods almost immediately. "I've never seen so many plants on a planet. Not to mention so many creatures co existing together. On Jakku none of the creatures could coexist. They would try to kill or attack anything." 

Finn lets out a chuckle. "Don't remind me. I don't know _how_ you lived there so long. And I grew up in the kriffing First Order."

Rey shrugs slightly. "I'm not a very social person. So I didn't mind it. I don't know how _you_ grew up in the First Order." 

The two stop walking and stand in silence for a while. BB-8 beeps and whirs quietly beneath them. "I would guess it's because we never knew anything else." Rey nods softly. More out of empathy for Finn's childhood, than her own. Because she might have been alone for practically her whole life but she was at least allowed to be her own person. Finn grew up not being allowed a personality not even a _name_. He was named Finn by Poe Dameron of the Resistance, when he was _23_." A man he shouldn't have even met, a man he should have killed had they met in battle. The man he is now in love with. She worried for a little while that he only fell in love with Poe _because_ of these things. Because he was the first man he met, and gave him his name. But she realised after a little while, that sure these facts caused the quick bond between the two of them. But there are many reasons he fell in love with Poe. 

As they head through the area, Finn notices another room that looks like it had been blocked up. "Hey, Rey. There's another room through here. Wanna pull the rocks out?" 

She thinks for a few seconds before answering. "But what if it's a grave. I don't want to trespass on someone's grave."

Finns reply is almost instant. "If it is a grave, we can put them back immediately. Won't even step inside. Besides wouldn't we be able to _feel_ if it was a grave?"

Rey hovers for a second before nodding. "You're right. And I'm not feeling anything that would make me think it's a grave." 

Finn nods slightly. "See! This cave is pretty old. It could've just been a cave in." 

Rey nods again before stepping beside Finn. They start removing the rocks from the rooms entrance. _Carefully_ , just in case it really is a grave. Once enough rocks are removed to let them in they hear the sound of a Lightsaber being ignited. Knowing it wasn't either of them, they look into the room to see a group huddled in the corner.

There are maybe 15 people huddled, hiding, in one corner of the room. The corner facing, but hidden from the blockade. The two at the front of the group are probably around Finn and Rey's age. The man in front is the one with the lit Lightsaber. He has red hair and his saber is a very light blue. Finn's brain quietly supplies the name of the colour as cyan. The woman beside him, has silver and she has green particles and wisps floating around her hands. Finn thinks she might be a Nightsister. The First Order had taught them that they were traitors just like the Jedi were and that they had gone extinct. But, well, the First Order said a lot of things. BB-8 rolls into the room slowly, stopping directly in front of Finn's feet. The ex-Stormtrooper quickly holds his hand up. Rey following barely even a second after. 

"We don't mean you any harm. We were just exploring. We're Jedi just like you." He turns slightly so his Lightsaber moves. 

The two don't move and his words do little to stop the glares being sent their way. 'Okay then, obviously had a bad experience with a Jedi then.' Finn thinks quickly to himself. 

It's Rey who speaks next. "We're with the Resistance. Or what _was_ the Resistance. I don't know how much you know. But the war is over. The two of us want to rebuild a new Jedi Order. But vastly different from the ones which came before." 

This does seem to work, as both the man and woman at the front turn from the two in front of them to each other. After a few seconds, the woman nods her head. Lowering her hands, the green wisps fading from her hands. The man lowers his Lightsaber, re-attaching it to his hip. He stands up from his previously crouched position and walks over to the two. "Cal Kestis. This is Merrin." He gestures to the woman behind him who waves slightly at the two. "What do you mean you want to rebuild the Jedi Order?"

Rey is the one who answers. "We're looking for Force Sensitives. But we don't know where any are so we're going from planet to planet. Both to explore the Galaxy that neither of us have seen, as well as looking for willing Force Sensitives."

Cal stares at Rey. "Willing?"

She nods quickly, but it's Finn who explains. "If we were to find a Force Sensitive, we'd ask. We wouldn't force. We'd teach them how to be a Jedi, but if they didn't we'd still be willing to teach them how to make the most of the Force to make their lives easier. And if they didn't want either, we wouldn't push it."

Cal looks to the group behind him. The youngest looks to be about 10, with the eldest being at most 16. Some of them must be Padawans who lost their Master as a result of Order 66. Some of them have Lightsabers. But it looks to Finn that it feels like there's a burden, a weight, attached to their hips and not something to protect themselves with. His eyes meet Merrins as he scans the group and she eyes him carefully. He doesn't break eye contact until Cal starts talking again. "The group of 12 Force Sensitives   
behind me want to learn. But two of them want to learn from Merrin and become Nightsisters."

He adds the last bit almost as a test for the two of them, but it doesn't matter because Rey and Finn meant what they said. BB-8 beeps curiously up at Cal. Before Finn can say anything, a droid pops up onto his shoulder. Beeping at Cal before turning his head to look at BB-8. After a few seconds, it jumps off of Cal's shoulder, landing in front of BB-8 and jumps from one foot to the other a few times. BB-8 rolls in a small circle in response. Cal smiles down at the two droids. He turns to Merrin quickly. "BD trusts them already." 

She sighs and waves her hand slightly. "Very well." 

Cal turns back to the two with a smile. "We'll join you." 

Rey breaks into a smile, which is a rare occurrence with strangers around so it makes Finn smile as well. BB-8 rolls out of the room, followed by BD-1.

"BB-8!"

"BD-1!"

Cal and Finn turn to face each other, a small chuckle escaping each of them. "That's going to get confusing." Cal just nods in response. 

Rey heads for the door. "Come on Finn." 

Merrin smiles a little as she starts leading the group out of the room. "I like her."

Cal smiles at her softly as she walks past him. She returns it before turning her head. 

"Sorry about her, she's been alone since she was a child. I've only known her just short of a year."

Finn smiles at him as they leave the room, relieved to see BB-8 waiting close to the door. "It's okay. Rey was the same way." 

Cal smiles to himself softly. As they get closer to the droids, BD-1 climbs onto Cal's shoulder again. BB-8 beeps sadly. "We'll be back with Poe soon don't worry." BB-8's head raises up a little at the mention of Poe's name. "Nice to know you love me so much BB." The droid droops his head again rolling into Finn's legs slightly. "I'm kidding BB. I know you care for me or else you wouldn't have come with. All I'm saying is that you must miss Poe." He bends down to pat the droid on the top of it's head. With that he rolls off to go find Rey.

Rey and Finn help Cal clear the hostile creatures on their way back to the Falcon. Finn doesn't miss the way his eyes are drawn to the colour of his Lightsaber but shakes it off as they take care of the last ones. He figures that Cal will ask about it at some point anyway if he wants to know.

When they get back to the Falcon Rey heads straight for the cockpit while Finn shows the Force Sensitives the few places on the ship where they could catch some much needed sleep. Merrin follows Cal and Finn as they look for a place to sit. 

Once they sit down and get comfortable, Cal breaks the silence and asks the question that has been on his mind since he saw Finn's Lightsaber almost a half hour ago now. "So... Purple?" 

Finn sighs but nods his head. It's only fair that their new companions know about his past. "Yeah, Rey told me it's associated with someone who has links to both the light and the dark side of the Force." Cal nods, most likely already knowing this, but Merrin nods a little more firmer, thankful for the information so that she could keep up with the conversation. "I was a Stormtrooper. Taken from my family at such a young age that I haven't got even the faintest clue as to who my parents were or where I even came from."

Cal's eyes widen a little so Finn keeps explaining. "I escaped from the First Order when they captured Poe Dameron, a Resistance pilot. It was the first time I was put in field, I didn't fire my blaster once, didn't even raise it. But it didn't matter. The other Troopers completed the mass execution anyway." Cal nods slightly in understanding. 

"That's quite an origin story." Finn chuckles awkwardly as Merrin analyses him again. 

She turns to Cal shortly after. "I'm going to get some sleep Cal." Cal nods, looking up at her as she stands from her seat. He reaches his hand out a little and she grabs it. The Jedi squeezes her hand slightly before letting it go. 

"Have a good rest Merrin." He says as she begins to walk away. 

Finn looks between the two of them. "How long have you two been together?"

Cal's head turns back to Finn as he speaks "A few months. She saved me and a friend from drowning. It was shortly after that."

Finn nods his head. "She's very beautiful." Cal leans back in his seat, narrowing his eyes again. "Oh! No! Sorry I'm still kinda getting used to how I say things. Stormtrooper brainwashing for you. I was just stating my opinion. I also don't like women like that. So don't worry." 

Cal nods his head. "Good to know. So you and Rey aren't a thing then?" Finn shakes his head. "Got anyone waiting back for you on 'base'?" Finn blushes slightly, thankful for his darker complexion. Cal must feel his embarrassment through the Force because he smiles at him knowingly before holding out his hand. "Lightsaber?" Finn nods, unsure as to why he wants it. He hands it over. Cal places it on the table, before holding on hand over it. "Is his name Poe?" Finn's mouth drops open. "I can sense echoes in the Force. Apparently it's a rare ability. It allows me to learn information about people or events associated with an object just by touching it." 

Finn nods his head. "That's so cool. But... yeah, you're right. We're not... a thing though."

Cal hands the Lightsaber back. "You want to be though right?" 

Finn hooks it back on to his waist with a nod and a deeper blush. "Maybe... It's just. He's so important to me, I don't want to kriff everything up. He was the one who helped me escape. He _gave me my name_ for kriffs sake." Cal lets out a low whistle. "Our friendship has always bordered on the line between the two. Because Poe is a very touchy-feely guy and having been raised as a Trooper I'm touch-starved as all hell. So I just didn't question it." 

Cal nods in understanding. "But that's where the feelings kicked in right?" Finn nods slowly. "I'm afraid I can't help you with that."

"Want to play a game of holochess, we're gonna be on here for at least a day. Cal nods and sits back a little as Finn turns on the table. "Ever played before?" Cal raises an eyebrow at Finn and he nods slightly. "Right. Okay well I'll explain the rules. We play a lot of holochess on here when we're in Hyperspace. Not that I'm any good at it." Finn chuckles at the last bit before he starts to explain the basic rules to Cal.

They play a few games before Finn stands up "I should go check on Rey." 

Cal nods and stands up as well. "I'll go find Merrin then." 

The two head their ways after a quick smile in the others direction. 

Finn heads into the cockpit to see BB-8 sat watch beside Rey's chair and beeps happily when he sees him. "Hey Beeb. Want me to take over for a bit Rey?" She turns to face him, looking away from the cockpits window. 

"Not much to do right now, it's just a matter of waiting until we get back to base." Finn nods his head in understanding and walks further into the cockpit, patting BB-8 on the head as he walks past. 

"How about some company?" He questions as he drops into the co-pilot seat. 

She smiles over at him softly as he settles in. "Thanks. Company would be nice." 

Finn waits for a few minutes before asking. "So, what do you think of Cal and Merrin?" 

Rey thinks for a few minutes, Finn allows her the silence. When she does answer, her voice is slow but sure. "I think, they've seen a lot of hardships like we have. From my understanding of it, Cal got injured against a high level Sith, and then attacked by Kylo Ren before he had the chance to recover, he was injured with his own Lightsaber and nearly died. I think, Merrin will be a good ally. I'm also so happy that we _found_ some Force Sensitives. Well Cal and Merrin found them, but that's not my point. My point is, we can go through on our plan to rebuild a better Jedi Order. One, I should point out to you, that won't bar attachments and relationships. So nothing's stopping you from getting your man."

Finn blushes, and turns away from her for a second. "Except, y'know my crippling fear of messing up the dynamic that we have and I lose him forever." 

Rey sighs, looking from him to the window and back again. She sighs again when she sees the fear prevalent on Finn's face at the mere thought of losing Poe. "Except for that."

Finn turns back to her. "Rey I'm serious. If I lose him I don't know what I'll do." 

She smiles at him softly. "I know that Finn. But you won't lose him. There is almost nothing you could do that would mean you lose him."

Finn raises an eyebrow _almost_ mockingly. "Almost nothing?" 

Rey rolls her eyes slightly and turns in her seat to face him. "Finn, unless you were to bring back the First Order or the Empire. Or, I don't know kill his dad or some other extremity that you'd never do because you're not insane. Then no. There is nothing you could do that would make you lose him."

Finn smiles at her slightly. "Thanks Rey. Oh! I jut remembered that Poe promised he'd tell me about that ring he always wears."

Rey smirks slightly, like she knows already. "Oh really?" Finn nods slowly, a little unnerved by Rey's smirk. "About time. He told me ages ago, that he was going to tell you. But he kept Porging out." She smiles slightly. "If he doesn't tell you by the way after promising to. Let me know. I have some dirt on him so I'll make sure he does." 

Finn laughs at her happily. "Thanks Rey, good to know you've got my back." BB-8 whirs between them. "Oh I have no doubt that you have _tons_ of dirt on Poe, BB." The droid beeps cheekily at the two Jedi. causing them to start laughing. 

(BB takes a picture of Finn laughing again to send to Poe, not having taken one for a while.)

"You should get some rest." Rey nods a little before stopping and eyeing Finn, causing him to roll his eyes. "I'll be fine for a little while. Poe taught me enough to be able to keep control of a steady ship. So unless we run into any trouble, I'll be able to keep us steady. Besides. I have BB to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong." BB boops assuredly. 

Rey holds still for another second before a yawn breaks out, so she nods and heads to find an empty room. "Wake me in a few hours. You need to sleep too." Finn nods slowly, knowing full-well that he's going to let Rey sleep for as long as she needs and allow her to wake up naturally. She sighs, and Finn is faintly reminded of the late General Organa. "Alright. Well have fun." 

Finn changes seats to take Rey's. The BB-8 rolls a little closer to him once he is sat down. "You wanna turn off for a bit?" The droids whirs slightly. "Don't worry BB-8. If we run into any trouble I'll turn you back on okay?" BB-8 nods whirring again. A confirmation of 'Okay Friend Finn.' Finn smiles down at the little droid as he turns himself off.

Rey wakes up and heads back to the cockpit after a while, maybe 6 hours later. She sends Finn a fake glare as she stands at the entrance. "I told you to wake me in a few hours. That means 2 or 3, not 6." Finn shakes his head as he returns to the co-pilot seat. 

"Yeah well... You looked like you needed a rest and I still have the sleep conditioning. Might as well put it to good use." 

She rolls her eyes slightly as she drops into the pilot seat. Finn taps BB-8 awake as she does. "Go get some sleep Finn." Finn smiles at her and salutes mockingly before standing up. BB-8 follows after him quickly. "Bye BB-8. Make sure he gets some sleep okay?" The orange and white droid nods before herding Finn out and towards an empty room. Finn and Rey laugh as it happens. 

Finn runs into Cal, Merrin and a few of the Force Sensitives on his way through the ship. But before he can say anything in way of greeting them, BB-8 rams into his legs pushing him forwards again. "Okay Okay. I'm going BB. Kriff." He hears Cal chuckle slightly as he walks down another hallway. 

He opens the door to the room he and Poe usually occupy during long trips on a full Falcon. And empty trips too. He smiles down at BB as the doors close. "Thanks BB." He chirps happily, before nudging Finn's legs again. "Okay, I give in. I'll get some sleep." He drops on to the bed and lies there for a few seconds. He thinks of Poe for a few minutes, but it doesn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Finn's sleep turns out to be rather fitful. After hearing about Cal's meeting with Kylo Ren, Finn's mind fills his dream with a rendition of his own meeting with Kylo Ren. But _worse_. How could it be worse you ask? By inputting his friends in it of course. 

Finn had already been attacked with the Lightsaber at this point, so he could do nothing but watch and scream as Kylo Ren kills Rey. Even louder in desperation as Poe walks out from behind a tree calling his name. Kylo notices his desperation and turns around to face Poe. Poe takes a few more steps before noticing Finn in the snow. Before the pilot can get any closer Kylo ignites his saber, blocking the man's path. As well as Finn's point of view. When Kylo turns around, taking a step backwards and turning to face Finn slightly. Finn can see his best friend again, he's lying in the snow, decapitated. His head a few inches in front of his neck. Finn screams in despair. Looking back from Rey to Poe to their murderer. As he lies there, he can feel more blood leaking from the wound on his back. Can feel the almost irreparable damage to his spine. Kylo then turns further into the forest and walks away from Finn and the bodies of his friends. With no Rey to save him, all Finn can do is lay in the numbing snow, staring at the bodies of his best friends and the Lightsaber lying 2 feet in front of him. 

When Finn wakes up, it's with a violent jolt and a scream of "NO!" He's shivering as if he's still laying in the snow. Hot tears streaming quickly down his cheeks. He scans the room quickly, seeing BB-8 moving in a circle nervously beside his bead. Seeing the blue light flashing, he recognises that the droid is trying to say anything. But he can't hear anything through the panic and the blood rushing through his ears. He stands up, on slightly shaky, legs and runs out of the room towards the cockpit where he hope to find Rey. 

He gets to the cockpit and does see Rey sat in the cockpit and faintly recognises that she's getting ready to pull out of Hyperspace. "Rey..." He gasps in relief. She turns to see him with worry in her eyes. But before she can say anything to him, he runs towards her chair and tackles her in a hug. Reassuring himself that, she's okay, she's alive. When he grounds himself enough his hearing comes back and he can hear Rey asking softly if he's okay. As well as hearing BB-8 beeping from the doorway. He pulls away from her slowly. "I'm fine." He turns around slightly to look at the droid. "Sorry for worrying you BB." 

Rey looks at him carefully, before turning to the controls and quickly pressing the last buttons. She turns back to Finn once they're floating just out of Orbit of their base. "What's wrong Finn?" 

He looks back to her, before lowering his gaze. "It was a dream. A..." He tries to remember the word for it. "Nightmare, it was a nightmare. About Starkiller. But after I was injured... he kills you. Then Poe appears and he blocks my view of him. When he turns... Poe is lying decapitated in the snow. Then he leaves me lying there in the snow. He leaves me to die in the snow and I couldn't move. I was lying there with the feeling of the blood leaving my body. It was terrible. I woke up and needed to know you were okay."

Rey nods slowly. "What brought this nightmare on? Do you know?" 

Finn sighs a little. "I think... I think it might have been after hearing about Cal's encounter with him. Not that it's his fault obviously... I think it just brought back bad memories." 

A voice comes from the doorway before he either can say anything else. "I'm sorry, Finn. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories by talking to you." 

Finn turns quickly to the door. "No! It's not your fault Cal. I haven't had any dreams about what happened in ages so I didn't think it would happen again by hearing about your own experience." He turns to Rey quickly. "Can you land us? I know logically that he'll be fine but I need to see Poe in one piece with my own eyes." Rey just nods, having had her own bad experiences after nightmares so she doesn't tease him for his comment. Finn leaves the cockpit and Cal follows him.

He catches up with him in front of the ship's exit. "Hey seriously, I'm sorry. I know how the nightmares feel. The ones that take an actual terrifying event and just make it." 

Finn shakes his head firmly. "I promise you I'm fine. Or I will be once I see with my own two eyes that Poe is alive and in one piece. So don't worry okay?" The doors open as the land on base. Finn starts down the ramp, Cal following afterwards. 

"Where would Poe be?"

Finn looks around slightly. "Well, if he saw the Falcon in orbit, which he probably did, he usually makes his way here." Cal nods and starts looking around the landing strip. He feels Finn's mood lighten from beside him so looks back over. He follows his gaze to a man with messy dark hair at the entrance to the landing area. He turns back to Finn and smiles in relief when he sees the smile return to Finn's face.

"I take it that's him then yeah?" 

Finn looks back to him quickly and nods. "Yeah that's him..." He looks back to the entrance, to see that Poe has dissapeared. "Where did he go?"

Cal just shoves him forwards slightly, as BB-8 appears at their feet. "Go find him. I'll ask Rey if she doesn't mind showing us around." Finn smiles gratefully before heading down the ramp and running towards where they just saw Poe." BD-1 beeps goodbye to his new friend, before walking back inside. Raising an eyebrow at Merrin who was stood by the exit to the ship. 

Poe's jealous. The one thing he said he'd never be as long as Finn wasn't his. But seeing him with the young man that left the ship with him. He pauses for a second when he hears Finn call his name. When he turns around he has an armful of Finn. "Finn?" He doesn't get an answer for a few seconds. Finn just stays silent in their hug before pulling back and staring at his neck before sighing heavily.

"You're okay." 

Poe takes a tiny step backwards to check his friend over. "What? Of course I'm okay I'm not the one who just went on a trip to random, possibly dangerous planets." 

Finn shakes his head quickly, laughing. "No no. I had a nightmare on the flight back. About Starkiller. I had to watch Rey die but I he blocked my view of yours when he turned away you were laying... decapitated in front of me. I just... I saw that Rey was okay on the Falcon but I needed to see that you were okay too." 

Poe smiles at his friend, his heart clenching at the visible evidence of how worried Finn was for him. "I'm all good Buddy. But shouldn't you be getting back to whoever it is you found on your trip?"

Finn pauses for a second before exclaiming. "Oh! That's Cal, he's a Jedi. We also found a Nightsister, and roughly 10 Force Sensitives willing to be trained!" 

Poe smiles at him again. "Buddy, that's amazing. You should go help Rey show them around and get them settled down. I'll take BB to get his charge up properly and meet you later. Okay?" Finn's face falls ever so slightly, but Poe misses it. However, instead of saying anything he just nods and turns back to the direction of the hangar.

Poe walks into the training room about an hour later, joined by Jess and Rose, who wanted to see the group that their friends found. When they get to their destination, they are met by Cal and Rey sparring (with their Lightsabers) while Finn and Merrin talk to the future Jedi/ Nightsisters. Rey knocks Cal down so she taps out and switches with Finn. Taking his place in talking to the group. The jealousy stirring in Poe's stomach grows in size as Cal and Finn start circling each other. Neither making the first move.

The three spectators aren't sure how long the fight between Rey and Cal lasted, but Finn and Cal's has so far lasted for 6 minutes. 2 minutes later and Finn is knocked down. Cal smiles down at his new friend before extending a hand to help him up. 

Poe frowns at the contact and easy smiles between the two. He hates himself for the possessiveness he feels over the Jedi. Especially when he's pretty sure that Jedi aren't suppose to even have attachments and relationships. He turns from the scene and leaves the room, weaving some lie to Jess and Rose about going to run a quick maintenance check on BB-8. He misses how Finn's face falls when he notices that Poe is leaving without even saying hello. 

When Poe gets into his room he falls onto his bed with a groan. He's been in love before sure. He's felt jealous and possessive. But _never_ to the degree he feels for Finn. Poe has had few serious relationships. He isn't even _in_ a relationship with Finn but his heart hurts when he sees Finn with the young Jedi they found on their trip. Seen as he BB-8 is in his room still he figures he might as well go through on the lie and preform a maintenance check.

Rey notices the frown on Finn's face when Poe leaves so tries to cheer him up a bit. Which of course means teasing. "Don't worry Finn. He's been training longer than you." It works as she wanted and his attention is snapped back to her and he starts chuckling. She waves Finn over to her to help her start teaching the young Padawans, while Cal walks over to Merrin who has 2 Force Sensitives listening intently to what she's saying. 

He stands behind her as she gives them a small task to do. "Looks like we're not the last of out kinds anymore." She turns to face him slowly with the beginning of a smile on her face.

"It would appear not, Cal Kestis." 

He gives her a small smile as she speaks. "You know you can just call me Cal, right?" 

She nods slightly. "I am aware. It is an old habit, I apologise... Cal." He smiles at her again. "What are you smiling like that for?"

He shakes his head a little as a form of apology. "It's nothing. I'm just really happy for you Merrin. I had a feeling that _somewhere_ in the galaxy there would be Jedi left. But you truly were all alone. On Dathomir and every where else." 

Merrin smiles at him, unguarded. "Thank you Cal. But I haven't been alone in a long while. Not since I met you. You and your... determination, drew me in immediately. After the fight with Malicos and when we left Dathomir. I knew I had found someone who truly understood what it was like to be scared and alone. Thank you."

He tilts his head slightly in confusion. "What are you thanking me for?"

She blinks a few times, as calm as ever. "I am thanking you for everything. For taking me from Dathomir, the grave of my dead sisters. For giving me a place to belong. And for loving me." 

Cal blushes at the end. His cheeks turning a rosy pink. "You're welcome Merrin. But you don't need to thank me for loving you. That is something you deserve on your own that I am honoured to be able to give you."

Finn and Rey smile at their new friends before turning back to the group in front of them. "That's all for today. You've only just got here so we don't want to overwhelm you, alright?" They all nod in response so Rey turns to Finn. "Want to get them all settled in, 2 to a room?" He nods slowly. "Great. I'll show Cal, Merrin and the two future Nightsisters to a room when they're done." 

Finn nods again, before leading the group of teens out of the room. When he leaves the training area he turns to them. "You'll be sharing rooms so can you pair off for me?" It takes a few minutes, but soon enough, everyone has a pair. Finn smiles down at them, before turning a corridor towards the bunks. He comes to a stop where a large part of them are empty. Any of these are empty, so you can pick which one you want. They're all the same inside so it's more placement then anything." They all nod and before Finn could say much other than to rest up, everyone had chosen and entered a room. 

Smiling to himself. Finn turns the corridor beside him to go to his own room. Which is right across from Poe's. He stares at the pilot's door for a minute, before deciding not to bug Poe. After all, he must be busy if he left the training room without even making eye contact with Finn. With a soft sigh, Finn taps in his key code and walks inside as the door swings open. He closes his door before snapping the lock. He falls onto his bed and lies there for a few minutes before sleep takes him. 

He's woken a few hours later by a knock at his door. "Coming." He forces himself to get up, pulls on a shirt and walks over to the door. Unlocking and opening it, he sees Rey stood in front of him.

"You coming for food?" 

Finn glance at the clock, it's almost 7pm. Looking back at Rey he shakes his head. "I'll give it a miss. I'm just gonna go back to sleep. I might grab something when I wake up." She narrows her eyes at him slightly.

"Are you okay Finn?" She asks carefully.

He nods almost immediately. "I'm fine I promise. I'm just not very hungry." She nods in acceptance and steps away from the door.

She turns to go down the corridor towards the canteen before pausing and looking back at him. "Make sure you get something to eat later okay, Finn?" He nods in agreement, so she smiles and continues walking down the corridor. Finn closes the door again before falling back down onto his bed. Sleep doesn't claim him as easily this time, so he just lays in his bed. He sits up and looks around his room for something to occupy himself with. Not seeing anything that appeals to him at this second, he stands up, planning to go to the hangar and find something to take apart. 

He likes working with parts, it was something the Order made him do that he was actually good at. Before he got put in sanitation. But becoming friends with Rose has given him a liking for doing it when it isn't needed. As she told him when they worked on their first ship together for fun. It's calming, if you already know what you're doing you don't have to think about it, so it's a good way of distracting yourself. 

Pulling on Poe's jacket (the base can get quite cold at night) he opens his door and makes his way through the base. Making sure to avoid the canteen, because he doesn't want Rey to drag him in to make sure he eats something. He sighs in relief when he sees the ships inside the hangar. He daren't touch the Falcon, despite how much he might want to. But Black One is sat at the end of the hangar in all her battle-worn glory. Black One (and Black Three when Jess allows him to) is his favourite ship to tinker with. Because Poe has given him explicit permission to tinker with his ship whenever he wants as long as Poe doesn't need it. Seen as the war is over and the Falcon, or other larger ships are used for getting any materials and food, it's safe for Finn to tinker with it. 

He walks closer to it, and throws his jacket over the nose of the ship. Walking underneath the wing he sees the toolbox he left there the last time he worked on Black One. Picking it up, he heads into the cockpit. It's cold in the hangar but he knows that the ships cockpit is much warmer in contrast. Climbing in, he drops the toolbox on his knees and reaches for the controls. Planning on taking them apart and putting them back together. It's a simple task that he's already done multiple times. He knows that he can do it without paying much attention, which gives him either the option of blocking out all his thoughts and focusing on the ship. Or letting his thoughts wander so he can explore them.

Still not _super_ used to exploring his own head, he opts for blocking out his thoughts. It was doing him some good until he heard a familiar voice followed by some curious beeps. He gets out of the ship to stand in front of it's owner. "Finn, you okay? Rey told us you wanted to sleep." 

Finn nods a little in response before answering properly. "I did, but I couldn't get back to sleep so I came here to tinker." Poe nods in response. Finn remembers faintly that Poe hasn't upheld his promise of telling him the story behind his ring. "Poe, can you tell me about that ring now?" 

Poe, much to Finn's disappointment, shakes his head. "Not right now. Right now, you need to get some sleep." Finn nods his head and leaves the hangar. If there's one thing he's learnt about Poe, it's that he can actually be incredibly stubborn when he doesn't want to talk about something. Something he can only assume rubbed off on him from the late General Organa. 

On his way back to his room he passes by Rey, who he assumes is going to her own. "I thought you wanted to sleep."

"Couldn't. Ended up going to the hangar to tinker. Poe found me, I asked him about his ring again but he just deflected and told me I should get some sleep. I didn't see the point in demanding, given what he can be like." 

Her eyes narrow slightly. "It's fine, Rey. I'm sure he'll tell me at some point." He's lying, it actually hurts him a fair amount that he won't tell Finn about the ring but Rey already knows.

Rey must sense this because she turns in the direction of the hangar. "I'm going to talk with him. He's being ridiculous now, he's not getting out if it anymore." Finn smiles softly at his friend as she practically storms down the corridor to where she believes Poe to be. 

"Don't hurt him though." He calls after her. She stops for a second to give him a 'no promises' look. Sighing slightly, Finn just turns back around. Knowing Rey wouldn't actually do anything to hurt Poe. Scare him? Yes, absolutely. But she'd never hurt him. When he gets back into his room, his exhaustion makes itself known as he crashes onto his bed. 

"Poe Dameron you absolute coward!" Rey yells when she sees Poe leaving the hangar. He freezes hearing how angry she is. "You promised you would tell him about it. I wouldn't care if you had promised _me_. But you didn't. You promised _Finn_ and the fact that you haven't yet hurts him. Especially because he knows that I know. I would tell him myself but I made you a promise. I kept mine. So explain to me right now, why you haven't told him before I break it."

A distant part of Poe's brain, the part that isn't scared shitless, is happy that Finn has a friend who cares about him so much. But he can't recognise that thought as he is to busy yelling out what Rey wants to know. "Because I'm jealous!" He knows she used no tricks to pull the answer out of him, he was just close to bursting. Which shows how bad Poe wanted to talk about this. 

Rey pauses slightly. Part of her had expected the answer so she wasn't too surprised but the idea of _Poe Dameron_ being jealous is just too weird of an image in her head. The two just don't mix. Jess has told her about how Poe was before he met Finn. He didn't have relationships, barely felt emotions like jealousy and just wanted the physical attraction with someone. But then he met Finn. He stopped looking at any other guy on the base. He only has eyes for the ex-trooper. When Finn was in a coma after his fight with Kylo Ren, it was almost impossible to tear Poe away from his bedside. Then Finn woke up. Since then, the two have been practically inseparable. 

She studies him for a second as he stares down at his droid. Then it hit her. "You're jealous of Cal!" It isn't a question. Nor an accusation. It's the truth. She knows it is. Poe knows it is too, so he nods in agreement. Barely even looking up from his droid. "Poe... You absolute kriffing idiot. Cal is in a relationship with Merrin, the Nightsister. He doesn't have any feelings for Finn. And no, Finn doesn't have any feelings for him. Force you're an idiot. I didn't break my promise with you, so I won't break Finn's either. But talk to Cal. He's a great guy okay? Just give him a chance, I promise, they aren't interested in each other." When Poe looks up and gives her a small nod in response she turns to leave the hangar. Just when she gets to the door, she turns back around which causes Poe to freeze again. "Tell Finn about that ring. If you don't do it in the next 3 days I swear on the Force I will." Poe nods firmly this time. Not wanting to hurt Finn anymore after hearing that that's what he's doing. She gives him a satisfied nod before turning again and walking in the direction of her room. She needed to give Jess more credit for handling Poe as long as she did.

Poe looks down at BB with a sad smile. "I really could've messed up BB. Finn trusts me to tell him the truth of things after how he was raised. This could've broken that trust in me. I'll have to thank Rey." 

It took him a day to actually talk to Cal. For two reasons, one was because he was avoiding him. The other, because he couldn't find the Jedi. Part of him was hoping he never would. But a bigger part of him, genuinely _was_ looking for him so that he didn't hurt Finn anymore. He could tell Finn about the ring before finding Cal, he knows that, but he wouldn't be able to talk about it before talking to Cal. It wouldn't feel right, like he was trying to ignore the fact that he had hurt Finn's feelings. 

When he does eventually find Cal, he's talking to a woman that Poe assumes is the Nightsister Rey told him about. He walks towards the two. "Sorry. Could I steal Cal for a few minutes?" She looks at him, her eyes no longer holding the warmth they had mere seconds before when she was looking at Cal. 

Nodding she turns back to Cal. "I'll go back to our room Cal." With that, she smiles at him a small amount and walks away. He returns it with a smile of his own as he walks past her, towards Poe.

He stops a few feet in front of him. "Did you need something Poe?"

Poe takes a second to calm himself before shaking his head. "Not exactly. I needed to talk to you. Well no, I needed to apologise. I was jealous of your friendship with Finn as soon as you got here for pretty much no reason. I was called out on my banthashit the other day by Rey." 

Cal smiles at him slightly. "It's alright, I get it. You saw Finn leaving the ship with a Jedi who was closer to him in age and got possessive." He cringes slightly at the bluntness of his statement. "Sorry. Merrin is very blunt when it comes to things like that, I think she rubbed off on me." 

Poe just waves his hand in front of his face. He was right anyway. "So are we okay? You're not gonna cut my head off with your Lightsaber?" 

Cal chuckles slightly before shaking his head. "No, nothing of the sort. Don't think Finn would let me anyway. But thanks for telling me. I should get back to Merrin." Poe nods, apologies for pulling him aside and goes to leave before Cal calls out to him. "I think you might already have been told this if Rey called you out. But just so you can hear it from me. I'm straight, so I don't have any romantic feelings towards Finn and I'm in love with Merrin. So you have nothing to worry about." Poe smiles at him before turning to leave again. 

Poe gets up the next morning with the idea of finding Finn. Before he can get out of bed there's a knock at his door. For a second Poe worries it might be Rey coming to tell him that his times up. That is until Finn's voice comes through the door. "Poe? You awake?" 

Poe scrambles to get up and throw on a shirt, before running for the door. "Hey Buddy." Finn smiles at him when he opens the door. Poe can't help but smile back and open the door wider so he can come inside. 

Once the door is closed, he turns to face Finn, only to find him much closer than he was assuming. Poe takes a step back, into the door in shock. "Poe..." He takes a second to collect his thoughts. "Are you jealous of Cal?" Poe's voice gets caught in his throat. 

"Buddy.... Wha...?" Finn asks his question again. When Poe sees the look in his eyes he relents. "Yes..." He whispers. Hanging his head down. "Force yes. I couldn't help it. You leave on a trip with Rey to explore and hopefully find some Jedi or future Jedi. You come back a week later with a handsome man, closer in age to yourself and he's a Jedi. I on the other hand, am an averagely good looking man, A good 10 years older than you and not a Jedi. I saw you leaving the shuttle with him that day and no matter what I did I couldn't get that feeling to go away." 

Finn takes a step closer to him. "Poe. I don't care that Cal is my age, or that he's a Jedi. I love _you_. And you're definitely not 'averagely good looking'. You're kriffing breathtaking. I don't care that you're 10 years older than me and I don't care that you're not a Jedi. It wasn't a Jedi who rescued me from the First Order. It was a pilot. It was you who rescued me, you who gave me my life, and it was you who gave me my name." Poe stares up at the man in shock. "Poe. I loved you before I even learnt what love really was. I loved your courage when you rescued me, loved your heart when you named me, and loved your cause when I thought you died. I loved _you_ when I awoke from my coma to learn what love actually was. And I would really love if you let me kiss you right now." 

Poe doesn't answer him, deciding instead to indulge him. He immediately leans into Finn, arching off the door, bringing his lips to Finn's. He doesn't stay off the door for long as Finn pushes him back into it, with his hands on his hips. Poe pulls away first. "I love you too Finn. I loved your bravery when we abandoned the Finalizer. Loved your laugh when I heard it as you shot down ships. Loved your bravery again when I fought you had died on Jakku. Loved _you_ when Chewbacca carried you off of the Falcon and Rey told me how bravely you fought against Kylo Ren. Loved you again when you became a Jedi, always had a thing for them." He adds on at the end. 

Finn laughs at Poe and pulls back properly, his hands sill resting on Poe's waist. "How about you plan that trip to Yavin 4 we talked about and I'll ask Rey if I can slip away for a while to join you. After you tell me about your ring that is." Poe smiles at Finn before reaching into his shirt and pulling out the ring. 

"It was my mothers wedding ring. It was sent home to my dad upon her death. He gave it to me when I turned 16. Told me to give it to the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." 

Finn looks down at it. "Ever given it to anyone?" He asks curiously, a large part of his brain ecstatic when Poe shakes his head. 

Reaching up, Poe pulls it off from around his neck. "Not till now." With that he leans up and places it around Finn's neck. "There. Suits you." 

Finn looks down at the ring before back up at Poe and sending him a beaming smile. "Thank you." He whispers before kissing Poe again. Poe smiles up at him in return when they pull apart. 

"We should go tell Rey I told you." 

Finn laughs but nods his head. They leave Poe's room, and head for the canteen. Rey smiles in delight when she sees the ring hanging from Finn's neck. She jumps up and brings her 2 friends into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you!" She steps back before looking at Poe. "Took you long enough though." 

Finn laughs slightly which brings her attention back to him. "Rey I wanted to ask if you could manage training for a little while. Poe's taking a trip home and I wanted to go with." 

She nods immediately. "Of course I can. I probably won't start their training immediately anyway. A lot of them lost their masters and I want to allow them the time to grieve and decide if this is really what they want. So if you're back in a month you'll be in time for when they start training."

Finn looks up at Poe and he nods. "We can be back in a month. I'll go call my dad and let him know. Wanna head off tomorrow?" Finn nods eagerly and they leave the canteen, with Rey still smiling after them. 

Poe calls his dad, who of course, notices and recognises the ring around Finn's neck and is excited to meet him. They don't bother taking the falcon. Instead taking one of the smaller cargo ships.

BB-8 chirps happily as they set off home. 

**Author's Note:**

> This took me about a whole week to write so I really hope you like it.


End file.
